redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Catch And Release
Catch And Release is a mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla located in the Badlands near Mohole where Alec Mason alongside Jon Kepler and Carmen Avila kidnaps Colonel Joseph Broga in order to get information out of him that could be useful for the Red Faction in order to find a path through the Free Fire Zone. Briefing Hugo Davies: 'The Free Fire Zone lies between Dust and Eos. Their guns obliterate whatever comes within range. Colonel Joseph Broga is the commander of the Artillery Base located there. Your job is to break into this EDF base and bring Broga back to the safehouse. We believe the colonel has information that can help us. Our interrogator will do the questioning. Your job is to run security. Walkthrough First off you have to pick up Kepler and Carmen waiting nearby the EDF checkpoint base where Colonel Broga sits in the back seat of a EDF Staff Car and guarded by heavy EDF soldiers. Kill all the soldiers and get in the vehicle. Kepler will drive, Carmen will do the questioning and you'll shoot down the EDF units away from the vehicle during a road trip through Badlands and Oasis. Eventually Carmen gets all the info they need from Broga after a "brutal" conversation but since the safehouse was too hot, Carmen suggests to drive the EDF forces to the Mohole as well as disposing the colonel ordered by The Commander. The Red Faction team jumps out of the vehicle right before they throw the EDF Staff Car into the Mohole killing Broga in the bottomless pit. The mission ends as the EDF forces that they were been chased by are fooled to fell right in the Mohole. Dialog * RF Commander: ''Meet up with our interrogator. Her name is Carmen. '''Picking Up Kepler & Carmen * Carmen: Took you long enough. You ready? * Kepler: He always is. * Carmen: Broga's dug in pretty well. This could get messy. * Mason: It ussualy does. Reaching The EDF Checkpoint * Mason: We're in position. * RF Commander: Good. Secure the vehicle. Colonel Broga's in the back seat. * Carmen: We need to take out these drones! EDF Soldiers Killed & Road Trip Engaged * Carmen: Kepler, drive. Mason, keep the EDF off our asses. * Kepler: And you get all the fun, eh? * Broga: Judging from the lack of discipline, you must be Red Faction. * Kepler: And you're a prisoner of war, Broga. Cooperate and you'll live longer. * Carmen: But not forever. * Broga: You can put the tools away. Your methods won't work on me -- i'm a trained officer. * Kepler: Hey, Commander. We've got Broga. * RF Commander: Good. Start the interrogation, and bring him to the safehouse. * Carmen: So colonel, what are all these documents you have here ? * Broga: Listen to me! You can still avoid retaliation. The EDF will negotiate for my release --'' * Carmen: ''Trust me, colonel -- by the time this ride's over, they won't want you back. * Broga: You can't make me talk! * Carmen: Who said anything about talking? * Broga: No! Stop! * Carmen: How many have you tortured, colonel? I'm surprised you don't remember me. * Broga: I've never seen you before in my life! * Carmen: Let me prod your memory. Entering Oasis * Carmen: Now tell me about your documents here. Is this a map? * Broga: Yes! * Carmen: It's pretty. What is this place? * Broga: Damn you to Hell! It's the Free Fire Zone! * Carmen: Did you hear that, Mason? A map of the Free Fire Zone! * Broga: Did you say, Mason? * Carmen: I'm rather good at this, aren't i? Tell me i'm good. * Broga: You're good. * Carmen: I learned from a master. Now these points on the map, what do they mean? * Broga: It's firing data. We test the artillery. * Carmen: I see. And these circles here? * Broga: They're target locations. a punishment for lying They're blind spots! * Carmen: Blind spots? * Broga: Gaps in the artillery coverage. * Carmen: You mean your guns can't him them? * Broga: Correct. They're obstructed. Returning To Badlands * Carmen: So if we follow these points through the zone... * Broga: You'll never make it. No one drives that fast! * Carmen: Mason here drives fast, don't you, Mason? * Broga: You'll die out there! Approaching The Safehouse * Mason: This doesn't exactly look like a rescue squad. * Kepler: The safehouse is too hot, Commander. We can't hold him here. * RF Commander: Then keep driving until we get the information we need. * Carmen: Commander, we've got the information. * RF Commander: Excellent. Dispose of the colonel. * Carmen: Let's take him to the Mohole. * Mason: Yeah! We play this right, we'll draw the EDF right in. En Route to Mohole * Kepler: Keep 'em off us, Mason! Looks like your pals would rather kill you than let you spill your secrets, colonel. * Carmen: You know me now, don't you, colonel. You remembered when i got in the car. I saw it in your eyes. * Broga: I'm... sorry... Sorry for what i did. * Carmen: I don't forgive you. Do you want to see my scars? This is what you did to my body. Now let me show you what you did to my mind. * Broga: Please. Kill me. KILL ME! * Kepler: JUMP! ''they all jumped out of the vehicle except Broga '''Broga's Death Aftermath' * Mason: Broga's dead, Commander. We've got the data. * RF Commander: Bring it in for analysis. If there's a path through the Free Fire Zone, we're going to find it. Outcome * Kidnapping of Colonel Joseph Broga was a success for the Red Faction team, receiving all the data they need to find a path through the Free Fire Zone. Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Missions